Fight
by SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver
Summary: Song fic about Bo and Hope after a fight, the rating is for language in the song, but it's only a few bad words


Song fic about Bo and Hope Brady,

Song fic about Bo and Hope Brady,

Disclaimer: I do not own Days of Our Lives, or anything associated with it, which is a real shame, isn't it?

Bo and Hope have a huge blow up, and Bo goes to the bar, and Hope goes to the dock to cool down.

Bo and Hope go to see little baby Joe, and Bo does something wrong, so Hope doesn't talk to him on the way home. When they get home, Bo angrily asks her what's wrong, and Hope can't believe he doesn't know what he did. She doesn't tell him, but it was because when they went to the pub, which was where baby Joe, Kayla and Steve were, he flirted with a couple girls, and they flirted back, until they saw his wedding ring, and saw Hope shooting daggers at them. They left in a hurry, and Bo shrugs and goes back to playing with the baby. Hope is cold to him the rest of the way home, and since Bo doesn't think he did anything wrong, he's mad because he doesn't think that he deserves it. Hope tries to talk to him about it, but he's mad and just wants to know what he did, and since Hope won't tell him telling him that he needs to figure it out, he figures that he didn't do anything wrong.

_Hush, hush, why don't you want to talk about it, bitch, bitch, you don't need to sugar coat it, I don't want us to ever get, to the point, to where we can't, recover. Break, break, we're allowed to have our moments, go on spell it out, ain't nothing wrong with being honest, I can take it, go ahead, let it out, let's get it over and done with,_

Their voices escalate, their tempers go through the roof, and finally Bo says,

"I've had enough, I'm done," He grabs his coat and storms out, slamming the door. Hope just runs out, and goes to the dock near the house. She paces back and forth, muttering curses at Bo under her breath and just blowing off steam. She was so mad that her fury was keeping her warm, as she had forgotten a jacket.

"Dang Brady anyways, I can't believe he was openly flirting with two girls, that are probably half his age, or less! My God, he, he's, he, he just humiliated me! I can't believe he did that! Those girls are probably bragging to their friends, and, and, I don't want to think about it. Dang you, Bo Brady!" She says to the ocean at large, and then kicks a stone.

_I don't want to fight anymore, 'cause every minute that we fight is a moment that we could be loving, lay down with me tonight, I don't want to fight,_

Meanwhile, Bo goes to the pub, and Steve and Roman are still there. They're surprised to see Bo, and noticed he's furious. He grabs himself a beer and drowns it, and then grabs another.

"Whoa, slow down there little bro," Roman says, and Bo glares at him, but heeds his older brothers warning and starts to just sip the beer.

"So, what happened?" Steve says, sitting down next to Bo. Bo says angrily,

"Hope thinks I did something tonight, and she was all cold to me, and I didn't do anything! So, I get mad and ask her what's wrong, and she looks at me with that look and tells me that she can't believe I don't know what I did. I try to get her to tell me, but she tells me that if I don't know, she's not going to tell me. So, I get mad, she gets ever madder, and then we start yelling, one thing leads to another, I slam out, and I think she left too."

_We could start a war with both our tempers, tomorrow, I bet you anything we won't remember, who was right, who was wrong, what we said, but we'll regret, what we've lost,_

Hope had walked down pretty far from the house, and then saw a figure standing there.

"Marlena!" She calls, and Marlena turns to her.

"Hey Hope, why're you down here?"

"Probably the same reason you are, a huge fight with my husband."

"You've got that right," Marlena sighed, and Hope said,

"You want to go first or me?"

"You,"

"Well, I saw Bo openly flirting with these two girls that are probably half his age, or less, and then he tells me later that he didn't do anything wrong! He asks me what he did wrong, and I tell him that if he can't figure it out, I won't tell him, and he gets mad, I get mad, we fight, he leaves, I leave, and here I am."

"Man, that's bad,"

"Yeah, now it's your turn," Marlena tells her that John had yelled at her for something, so she left him to cool down.

_Oh I don't want to fight anymore, 'cause every minute that we fight is a moment that we could be loving, lay down with me tonight, I don't want to fight,_

"So, you have no clue what you did?" Roman asks, and Bo shakes his head. The three men sit there, trying to think, and then Kayla comes down and says,

"Have a big fight with Hope?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Well, if Steve did what you did, I would be furious."

"What did I do?" Bo nearly yelps, and Kayla stares at him and says,

"You haven't figured it out yet?"

"See? That's exactly what Hope said!" Bo says, and Steve says,

"So, what'd he do, baby?" Kayla sighs and said,

"You flirted with two girls at least half your age, if not younger." A dawning look came over Bo's face as he remembered what had happened. He swore and downed the last gulp of beer.

"Oh, man, you are in trouble now, Bo," Steve says, and Roman agrees.

"You had better apologize to her soon, little bro, or you'll be spending the night here," Bo nodded, and put his jacket on as he left.

_We're taking for granted, how good that we have it, let's laugh 'til we cry, and get back to what matters, oh, it, matters,_

Hope and Marlena just stand by the dock, and then they hear John's voice from behind them saying,

"Marlena? Where are you?"

"Down here, John," Marlena calls back, and John walks up, and says,

"Oh, hey Hope,"

"Hey John," Hope catches the look in John's eyes, and says hastily,

"Um, I'll talk to you tomorrow, Marlena, I'll, I'll, leave you two to it, bye John!" She says, and slips off. She keeps walking, her hands in her pockets, trying to keep warm, as she just realized how cold it really was, and she didn't even have a jacket. She suddenly feels someone watching her from behind, and spins around. She sees Bo standing a while away from her, and he was watching her. She looks at him, and he starts walking towards her.

_No I don't want to fight anymore, 'cause every minute that we fight is a moment that we could be loving, lay down with me tonight, no I don't really want to fight anymore, 'cause every minute that we fight is a moment that we could be loving, lay down with me tonight, I don't want to fight, _

She walks towards him, and says,

"So, you figure out what you did?"

"Um, yeah, I did, and, I was such an idiot, Hope, I don't know what else to say, there was no excuse for what I did, and I'm sorry, I'm just so sorry, Hope,"

"Me too, I should've told you what you did, but, I just needed for you to figure it out on your own. I bet you had help trying to figure it out."

"Uh, yeah, it took three guys, a couple beers and we still couldn't figure it out, so we added in a woman, and we figured it out."

"Kayla?" He nodded, and said,

"So, you forgive me?" Hope considered it, and then looks at him.

_Nooo, I don't want to fight, I don't want to fight, _

"Yeah, I forgive you. Just don't do it again, all right?" He nods, and scoops her up in a tight hug. She hugs him, and then they back away, and he kissed her. She shivers, and he said,

"Forgot your coat?"

"Um, yeah, kind of," Hope admits, and Bo smiles. He wraps his arms around her and picks her up.

"Warmer now?"

"Yeah, better," She says, and he carries her back to the house and up to bedroom. They burrow under the covers while Hope gets warm, as with the wind, it was really freezing outside. Bo wraps his arms around her, and she kisses him.

"Kiss and make up?" Bo questions, and Hope smiles and nods.


End file.
